Higher Calling
Higher Calling is the 21st episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on April 30, 2004. Summary The Boscorelli family suffers a tragic loss at the hands of Donald Mann, who blames Bosco, Faith and Maritza for the death of his son in a high-speed chase. The Yokas family heads off in different directions. The Martin family splits apart into separate jail cells for the parents and a return home for Rebecca to the mother from whom she was stolen as an infant. The paramedic family at the 55 gets a new member, Grace Foster, which makes no one involved very happy Trivia & Notes Music *Antigone Rising did "What?" Quotes :Swersky (to Bosco): You're riding with Monroe today. Yokas took a vacation day. :Bosco: She won't leave that kid in the hospital. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): Most of these guys know Mikey just got collared. All right, what, they start falling too? :Cruz: They're not that smart. :Bosco: Not that smart? Smart enough to know when they get to Riker's and they look around to see who among them is missing. ---- :Bosco (to Wynn): The only thing I'm thinking about is my brother, okay? :Wynn: Well, if I were you then I would be worried less about Cruz and more about your brother's lawyer, who's down in lockup. :Bosco: What about him? :Wynn: They say he's their lawyer, too. And they're asking to see him. ---- :Bosco (to Lester): Mikey's done with you. I want all the records you got on him. :Lester: I'm not exactly in a position to give them to you, am I? :Bosco: You're gonna be in a worse position for 5 to 15. ---- :Davis (to Sully): So you're going, right? :Sully: Come on. :Davis: Come on what? :Sully: Well, you know, taking the LSATs is one thing. Actually going to Law School is another. :Davis: No, no, you gotta go. :Sully: Why? :Davis: It's destiny. You gotta go. :Sully: Destiny, huh? :Davis: Yes. You took the test on a lark, right? You did great. That's…that's destiny right there. Me, I got more time to put in. I got more dues to pay. :Sully: Time with Monroe you mean. :Davis: Hey, I don't hate the job like you do, okay? I can see myself putting in a few more years. ---- :Lloyd: Oh, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid… :Davis: Yeah, you are. :Sully: You gotta be the worst purse snatcher on the planet. ---- :Kim: Carlos Nieto. Grace Foster. :Carlos: Hey, how you doing? :Grace: You know the 6-8? :Carlos: Yeah, that's Bed-Stuy, right? :Grace: The 6-8 is a warzone. GSW's, knife wounds, hammer wounds, OD's. We had to hose down the inside of the bus three times a tour. :Carlos: Wow. :Grace: It was non-stop medic heaven and I kicked its ass for three years and how does the city repay me? With a transfer to this undermanned country club. :Carlos: Country club? :Grace: So while I'm figuring out how to get back out there, how about you do us both a favor? :Carlos: Sure. :Grace: One, I got a face. Two, don't even think about trying to be friends and three, don't ever let me hear you refer to me as a newbie. Got that? ---- :Carlos (about Grace): That chick is… :Kim: Ugh, yeah. :Carlos: …So hot. ---- :Jelly: Somebody didn't like this guy. :Davis: What, the no arms, no legs, no head give that away? ---- :Dianne: We can protect you, Jan. :Jan: You know what? I don't wanna talk to you, okay? I'll talk to her, but not to you. (Dianne leaves) I don't like her. :Yokas: Yeah, I got that. ---- :Jan (to Yokas): Imagine, just for a minute, okay, that you and your husband have a child, all right and she's really clumsy. She's falling down all the time. And this one time she's in the next room eating and she falls, only you think she's choking on the vegetables, so you call the police. And they say you hit her. You and your husband, who wasn't even there. Can you imagine? :Yokas: No. But I can't imagine having those bruises all over my body, either. ---- :Sully (to Lester): You're the lawyer? :Davis: The lawyer with the kid, Sul. :Lester: She fell. :Sully: Yeah, right, Counselor. ---- :Yokas (to Jan): Rebecca's awake. :Jan: She's okay? :Yokas: Yeah, she's more than okay. She's talking. :Jan: What about? :Yokas: Well, she pretty much backs up what you said. That it wasn't Lester. :Jan: See? Told ya! :Yokas: Yeah. She said it was you. ---- :Yokas (to Jan): In the morning before Lester went to court and you didn't call 9-1-1 until the afternoon? What the hell were you thinking, Jan? You're walking around your apartment, you're pretending like your daughter is laying unconscious on the floor!? :Jan: You don't understand. :Yokas: You're damn right I don't understand! ---- :Jan (to Yokas): We were so happy. Then one day he shows up with this… baby. He brings her into our home and things were never the same again. Never. ---- :Davis: Any more body parts turning up around town? :Jelly: Not yet, but they will be as soon as they start stinking. The only thing I'm not counting on is the head. That's the part nobody finds. ---- :Sully (to Bosco): You know that DOA we had earlier? :Bosco: What about it? :Davis: We got an ID and uh… :Bosco: And? :Sully: It's your brother. :Bosco: What, he's connected somehow? :Davis: No, Bosco, it's him. :Sully: It's Michael. :Bosco: Give me that. This is wrong. This… it's wrong. You guys are wrong. I'll call him. :Swersky: Bosco… :Sully: Bosco, it's Michael. :Bosco: I just talked to him yesterday. :Sully: I'm sorry, man. :Bosco: Come on… No. You're wrong. You're wrong. ---- :Bosco (to Lester): You killed my brother! :Lester: I didn't know your brother was dead! :Bosco: And for what?! For what?! For money?! For leverage?! For... for what!? ---- :Lester (to Yokas): It was a pleasure doing business with you. :Yokas: Go kill yourself. ---- :Carlos (to Grace): Look. I respect how much you loved your old detail. But we aren't any country club. :Grace: Yeah. Okay. :Carlos: Don't walk away from me. Come here. You know what? None of us were born the day that you got here. You don't know anything about us. You have no idea how many calls we take. How many lives we've saved & lost, how many bullets we've ducked, no matter how minor you manage to make it all sound. I don't care whether you came from Bed-Stuy or Baghdad. You're not gonna minimize my experience here just because it's not yours. So you either learn to respect us the way that we respect you or just keep your mouth shut until you've clawed your way back to that warzone where you'd rather be. You got that? :Grace (to Kim): Guy's got stones. ---- :Cruz (to Bosco): I'm sorry. :Bosco: You're what? You're sorry? You? I told you what would happen. I told you to slow down. But you didn't care about Mikey. You didn't care what would happen to him. None of you care! ---- :Cruz (to Bosco): I honestly don't think that those guys suspected him. :Bosco: Really? Honestly? And how the hell would you know? :Cruz: I don't know. :Bosco: No, you don't. But you should. You're no better than a criminal yourself. You don't get to cry! You don't get to cry! :Cruz: We will find who did this, Bosco. I promise you, okay? And your brother will have justice. :Bosco: "Justice"? Is that what he'll have? ---- :Yokas (to Lester): We found Rebecca's mother. :Lester: No you didn't. :Yokas: And Child Services is gonna help in her rehabilitation. And they're gonna re-introduce Rebecca's mom. :Lester: Where did you find her? :Yokas: Oh, there's not a deal in the world that would make me tell you that. But I will tell you this. You're never gonna hurt that little girl again. :Lester: And I'll tell you for the last time, I did not cause those injuries. :Yokas: I know, she and Jan are very clumsy. :Lester: That is my only failing. That I didn't give her a mother worth a damn. That pathetic excuse for a human being. That woman is a waste of flesh and bone. Constantly having to be led by the nose. And frankly I was getting exhausted. So thank you. You did me a favor, sending little Rebecca back to whatever trailer park she came from. Good job. :Yokas (banging on the cell door) Hey guys. Child abuser. ---- :Donald Mann (to Lloyd): You did well. :Lloyd: Thank you, Mr. Mann. :Mann: And you actually saw the cop learn of his brother's death? :Lloyd: Witnessed the whole thing with my own eyes. He even saw the body. What was left of it. :Mann: And he suffered... Boscorelli? :Lloyd: He still is, sir. If you saw the way he went after this lawyer guy. Trust me, sir, he was crying. :Mann: Good. He's going to cry a lot more before he dies. ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes